


玉蝴蝶 / 番外

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Kudos: 2





	玉蝴蝶 / 番外

跟任豪失去联系是循序渐进和必然的事情。明面上不说，短时间内确实无法越过两人之间的格差，从短信联络的频率下降到一周一封的时候，刘也就意识到了。

刘也在一间修车店工作，刚来的时候跑了几家店，在老家就听人聊天说南方的厂子不把打工的当人用，好不容易找到个合适的。

他上手挺快，毕竟有经验，店里包吃住，分到一张架床的上铺。同屋的小伙子是本省人，跟着同乡来的，平日里话不多，也不怎么回屋，处不到一块儿。也不能怪人家，刘也知道自己是个挺无聊的人，出租屋到修车店，绕了一圈过的还是两点一线的生活。

彻底失去联系的那天刘也下班走在街上，顺路打包晚餐，等红绿灯时手机震了震，刚掏出来就被飞车抢了去。

刘也拎着盒饭在路边愣了一阵，头顶上的红灯变成绿色，九月中的天，深圳没有秋天，身上穿的还是短袖，夜里能热醒两三回。

第二天老板让他换个本市的号码，不然打电话老得贴漫游费，刘也应了声好。

过年回家刘也把画框拆了，他专门买的，那副速写一直摆在房间的储物架上。被画框挡住的部分显露出来，照着上面那串电话号码拨过去，中国移动提醒他暂时无法接通，是空号。

在店里呆满三年，刘也成了老员工，身边人来来回走，他还住在那个上铺。那年老板家里遇到困难，急着回去，准备把店盘出去。刘也回了趟老家，他认床，加上心里装着事，三十多个小时的硬卧愣是没合眼，晃得他下了月台脑子里还在哐哐响。

到家给爸妈磕头，说自己没本事念书，但也不想再给人打工了。

回去的路上也没睡成，包里多了张银行卡，生怕闭上眼再叫人偷了。

离家第六年，刘也的店除了修车偶尔也接改装。附近大学有玩车的孩子，多的还是改外观，也有做强化的，凌晨带着女友跑山路，无聊了组一波人去炸街，刘也听了直摇头，说老人家跟不上时代。

赵让是一次偶然机会认识的，第一次开来店里保养，店里还有另一辆吉普在换轮毂，车主还带了女朋友，在一旁看着。没多久两人快打起来了，刘也从休息室出去劝架，问清楚原来是小女生看赵让长得不错，开的又是宝马X系，起了心思，趁男伴去方便的时候要加微信，给男伴撞见了。

冲突好不容易平息，赵让也成了店里的常客，跟刘也说他也想改车，就是家里管得严不让，名字里有让也没用。听完刘也想摸摸赵让的头，不过伸出去的手最终还是放下。

赵让养了只垂耳兔，白色的身子，嘴巴那圈是灰色的，手机里的照片除了车子就是兔子。有天和赵让在大学城商圈约饭，赵让咬着珍珠奶茶的吸管问他有没有谈朋友，“也哥那么年轻又帅，怎么会没有人追。”

刘也耸耸肩，百无聊赖地把菜单翻到主菜部分：“就是没有，估计在天上飞吧。梅菜扣肉你吃吗？”

赵让点头，感觉被敷衍了，又说：“那我喜欢的还在水里游呢！”

“你在说海绵宝宝吗？”

刘也不是第一次和赵让打太极，即使这是赵让逼得最近的一次，刘也没有让步，告诉自己心软不是喜欢。

当老板的第五年，刘也念完了夜校，计划参加自考。这次去杭州车展，还打算看看有没有合适的生意。摆渡车送到停机坪，前边一长溜队伍，刘也站到一边等待。

早上这班是临时排的，任豪这周飞的第五天了，今年他刚升副驾，不过升到机长也得按调度飞。来不及吃早餐，从包里翻到一块不记得什么时候放进去的压缩饼干，拉开舷窗挡板，就着朝阳吃起来。

吃到一半饼干先掉到裤子上，翻了个身掉到了地上——任豪猛地站了起来，转身拉开驾驶室舱门，乘务长和三号在迎接乘客，已经到经济舱上客了。任豪关上门小声地问机长，要乘客联系方式是不是不太好。机长的脸上五颜六色走了一圈，问他看上哪家姑娘，任豪没说话，打开手机看飞行计划。

“请乘坐OO航空CA1517航班深圳飞往杭州的刘也先生，您的孩子在T2航站楼3楼O航服务台等您。”

刘也取了行李听到广播整个人都不好了，坐了趟飞机多出个小孩？转头搭扶梯上楼，快走到服务台才想到或许是同名同姓。

刘也看到一个穿着制服的男人，走近了，心脏被横空伸出来的手捏了一把，所有背景声一下倒退得很远，耳朵里鼓噪的都是心跳声。任豪抓住刘也的手臂，不停喘粗气，离机程序第一次做得这么快，催驾驶员紧赶慢赶，一路跑上航站楼。

“请乘坐OO航空CA1517航班深圳飞往杭州的刘也先生，您的孩子在T2航站楼3楼O航服务台等您。”

和任豪同居的第二年，刘也在店里放了德生PL660，能覆盖到航空通讯波段，起降的时候刚好不忙会调来听，赵让还想跟他学怎么摆弄。

过年时一起去任豪家里拜访，买的高铁票，任豪说离这么近，不飞了。任豪妈妈一听他是吉林人，一下子没绷住，提高了声音：“我早该猜到，小豪十九岁那年是不是你们就认识了，怎么从长春回来就说要当飞行员，奶奶都没劝住。”

一家人笑作一团，刘也手足无措，任豪拉过他的手，带他到奶奶跟前。

九年前，任豪打电话给刘也，马上要去美国佛罗里达的航校，想问有没有别的能联系到他的方式，第一通电话没接，第二通中国移动告诉他暂时无法接通，已关机。

“奶奶欸，”任豪把奶奶的手和刘也的手握在一起，“十九岁的时候小豪跟菩萨说要当飞行员，要勇往直前，还祝爸妈爷爷奶奶身体健康。菩萨好高好大一座，还镀了金，菩萨真的记住了我的愿望，奶奶不会怪我吧？”


End file.
